Yesterday's Shadows
by xLightningxStrikesx
Summary: It's been three months since the events of Advent Children, and Tifa is still haunted by the things that happened to her when she and Loz fought in Aerith's Church. With Cloud off in Corel with Barret, who will be there for Tifa. Marlene was never kidnapped in this story, so while Loz and Tifa are fight after the phone call, Marlene runs and gets help.
1. Prologue-Just A Dream

**Yesterday's Shadows**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy, or any of the Characters. I (wish). I only own this story, and any characters that I have made up.

**Rating:**M for Attempted Rape in the Prologue and then for Sexual Situations later on.

**Title:** Yesterday's Shadows

**Pairing:** Tifa x Vincent

**Summery:**It's been three months since the events of Advent Children, and Tifa is still haunted by the things that happened to her when she and Loz fought in Aerith's Church. With Cloud off in Corel with Barret, who will be there for Tifa. Marlene was never kidnapped in this story, so while Loz and Tifa are fight after the phone call, Marlene runs and gets help.

**About The Story:**After the events of Advent Children, Cloud moves to Corel with Barret along with the children. That leaves Tifa to run the bar and on the outside, Tifa is trying her hardest to be the happy go lucky girl everyone knows and loves. What she's hiding though is how haunted she really is. Nightmares plague Tifa and she has never felt so alone.

**.:ooooo:.  
**_"Those with the greatest awareness have the greatest nightmares." Mahatma Gandhi_  
**.:ooooo:.**

**.:Prologue:.  
.::Just A Dream::.**

_Tifa is wandering around the alter of the Church, keeping her eye on Marlene, who is softly running her fingers over the petals of Aerith's flowers, and humming to herself. _

_Marlene looks up at Tifa and smiles, and starts picking a few of the flowers, probably gathering some to put on the Memorial in the middle of town.._

_Tifa looks up sharply when the double doors slam open, and she gasps when Marlene starts running towards the entrance. Tifa rushes forward and grabs the little girls arm, when she realizes it's not Cloud who has entered the church._

_"Wanna play?" The man asks and Tifa stares at him, sizing him up because she knows that there's going to be a fight. She takes in the size of the man, who has silver hair, and out weighs her by about a hundred pounds._

_Tifa pulls Marlene so the young girl is behind her as the man steps forward. _

_"I take that as a no." He smirks and Tifa backs up as he continues stepping forward. "Where's mother?!" He sniffs and looks down at the flowers he had just stepped on and winces. "Gross." He plugs his nose and faces Tifa again, who pushes Marlene away and nods her head, a sign for the girl to hide. _

_"Where's mother!" The man demands again._

_"There's no one here!" Tifa glares at the man and looks around, making sure her charge is hiding. _

_"Fine, play with me." The man nods and chuckles._

_Tifa pulls her Premium Heart out of her back pocket and tugs them on. Once they're on she nods to the man and smirks. The man rushes forwards and Tifa blocks his attack, the power of it causes her to slide backwards._

_Tifa attacks him with constant kicks and punches, avoiding as many attacks as possible. The man shocks her with his Daul Hound, causing her to shrink away and gasp softly._

_When Tifa uses her Limit Break; Meteodive and pushes off the man he grabs her, swinging her around until her head crashes into a pew. When he lets her go, she pushes off the wall, and using what strenght she has left, goes into her final Limit Break; Final Heaven and sends the man into a pile of broken pews._

_She nods to Marlene, when the girl runs from behind a pillar, opening her arms to wrap around Tifa. She stops and places a hand on Tifa's side when they hear cell phone chiming._

_Both Tifa and Marlene gasp when the man burst from the pile of rubble and answers his phone._

_"She's not here!" He yells into the phone, his voice cracking with unshed tears. "I'm not crying!" He growls and his eyes roam over Tifa's body, a smirk on his lips. "Fine, I'll bring the girl." He snaps his phone shut and steps towards a broken pew in front of him and nods at Tifa._

_She nods back and he flings the wooden seat at her, in which she breaks in half. What she doesn't expect is him to follow the pew and shove his Dual Hound into her stomach, pulling the trigger._

_She moans in pain as he slams her into a wall of the church and tosses her to the ground and kneeling over her._

_"Cloud..." She whispers softly, when she sees the look in the man's eyes._

_His hands wander to her breast and he squeezes them roughly, leaning down and biting her neck. After a few minutes of him tormenting her breast and neck, he undoes her shorts, shoving his hand down them and forcing his fingers into her._

_Tifa screams and whimpers softly, praying for someone, or anyone to come and save her. "Stop..." She whispers softly, praying that the man has a heart somewhere, or at least a conscious maybe._

_"I like when my victims scream..." He undoes his pants with one hand while the other continues it's painful torment to Tifa._

_She can feel blood pooling between her legs and she feels faint from the wound to her head. She closes her eyes and tries to block it out._

_The man goes to shove himself in her, and Tifa prepares for the pain that is sure to follow but it doesn't come. She opens her eyes and sees the man looking at the entrance to the church._

_He climbs off of her and grabs her by the vest, hauling her body off the ground. He bites her ear roughly before whispering. "You got lucky this time..." He smiles when he drops her back down and she groans in pain. "You'll remember this for the rest of your life...make no mistake of that." He backhands her, rushes from the Church._


	2. Chapter 1-Wine and Secrets

**A/N:**Hey all, just wanted to let you know that I'm still working on Lost In Paradise, but right now, I want to get another chapter done of this story. I'm thinking of doing a cross over with Tifa eventually, but I'm not sure who to pair her with. Also, I'm so sorry this chapter seems rushed but it was kind of giving me a hard time due to I'm not used to writing Vincent...Bleh.

**Yesterday's Shadows**

**.:Chaper 1:.  
.::Wine and Secrets::.**

I gasp and sit up quickly. My breath coming in small pants, due to the nightmare that has been plaguing my dreams for the past three months. It's been three long months since the Clones of Sephiroth have been defeated.

It's been three long months, since Cloud has finally realized that he is not alone in this world. Cloud, is no longer the man who spent the time since Meteor, Dilly Dallying over what couldn't be changed. I'm so proud of my best friend, who has since moved to Corel with Barret, Marlene and Denzel. Barret and Cloud thought I needed a break, a break away from fighting and taking care of everyone but myself.

I sigh and push the thick blankets off me, yawning and stretching my arms above my head before standing up from my bed. I glance over at the empty bed where Cloud once slept and wince at the feeling of lonliness that has been hitting me hard these last few days.

I sigh again, and stumble my way to the bathroom in an attempt to shower and wake myself up more. I lean down and turn the water on as hot as I can and sigh, somewhat contently as the scalding spray, causes my body to relax. I lean my head against the tiled wall and enjoy the heat.

After about ten minutes I turn off the taps and wrap myself in a robe, toweling drying my hair as I walk towards the stairs leading to my bar. I moan softly when I realize I fell asleep the previous night, before clearing the tables and washing the dishes.

"Damn it..." I mumble and turn to rush back upstairs to change, but stop when I hear a frantic knock on the glass door of Seventh Heaven. I sigh and tighten the knot on my robe, and make my way to the door.

I fling it open and gasp in surprise when I see Vincent Valentine standing there. "Vincent?" I stare at him in shock, because I haven't seen him since the Silver Clones have been defeated. I see the look of pain etched in his face and look down.

That's when I notice Vincent holding his right shoulder. I glance at the gaunlet on his left hand, and the blood flowing between the fingers. "Shit, Vince..." I grab him by the shoulder of his black shirt and haul him inside. "What the hell happened Vincent?"

He smirks at me and winces when I stop pulling him and he bumps into me. "Tifa..."

I shove him down on a bar stool and rush behind the counter, grabbing the first aid kit that I have stashed behind there. "Vincent Valentine, what the hell happened?!" I turn and glare at him, causing him to fidget slightly.

"It's along story..."

I roll my eyes and already know what has happened. "You've been fighting the monsters around the Northern Crater again, haven't you?"

Vincent doesn't answer me, which confirms that he has, causing me to shake my head in frustration. I look into his blood red eyes, and meet his gaze, quirking an eyebrow when he gives me a concerned look. I know I must look tired due to the nightmares, and not sleeping. I just sigh and nod at Vincent, who looks at me in confusion.

I smirk at him. "Off with your shirt Vince..."

"But-" He looks down, and I know he's kind of embarassed.

"Vincent...you need that wound cleaned or else it will get infected." I place the first aid kit on the table and open it up, looking for alcohol swabs and a clean cloth. I grab a bowl and run some warm water into it, placing it on the counter in front of Vincent. I drop the cloth in the bowl and look at the man who is slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt, due to only using his gauntlet. I sigh and walk over to him, first unfastening his cloak and dropping it on the stool behind me. Next I lay my hand over Vincent's and stare into his eyes before I undo the rest of the buttons on his shirt.

I wince when I push the shirt off his shoulders and see the deep claw marks. "Damn..." I whisper and bite my lip as I place my hand on Vincent's cheek, making him look up at me. "I'm sorry this is going to hurt Vincent." I look down and I can't help but admire the man in front of me. I can't stop my imagination from running wild as I think of what Vincents body feels like under my hands. I gasp softly when the memories of Loz and what happened in the church enter my mind. I shudder, and pray to the Gods that Vincent doesn't feel it, because the last thing I need is him asking questions. Questions about what happened during and after the church incident aren't good because with how I've been feeling lately, I'll end up spilling everything. I don't want sympathy.

I swallow hard, shaking my head slightly, trying to clear my thoughts and grab the cloth from the bowl, wringing it out and softly start cleaning the wound.

"So how have you been Tifa?"

I can't help but shake my head and shrug. I wonder if he knows that Cloud and the kids moved to Corel, and I don't notice the tears that start falling down my cheeks.

"Tifa?"

"I'm fine Vincent. It's just been hard since Cloud and the kids left." I finish cleaning the wound and then softly dab the alcohol swab on the worst parts of it.

"Left?" Vincent winces and tries to meet my eyes but I continue looking down.

I grab a roll of gauze and softly cover the wound and tape it. "There...all done. It'll probably have to be cleaned again tomorrow." I know I'm avoiding the question, but I just don't want to talk about it.

I turn from the tall man and gasp softly when I feel his gauntlet close over my wrist, tugging me back to him. He looks at me with those eyes and I feel the urge to sob my heart out to him. "Tifa...talk to me..."

I bite my lip and grab Vincent's cloak from the stool, sitting where it was laying. "Cloud and the kids...they moved to Corel."

"They left you alone?" Vincent asks in awe, and I know it's because everyone assumes Cloud and I are 'together' but we're just good friends. Cloud is the brother I never had.

"They thought I needed a break." I fiddle with the collar of the cloak, running my fingers around the soft material. "Maybe I do...well...did." I sniffle softly and jump when Vincent moves quickly, placing his hand on my shoulder. I look up at the dark haired man and smile sadly. "I'm fine Vince...just lonely, but that's life."

I shake my head, and bite my lip to keep everything from pouring out. Instead I walk to the fridge behind the bar and grab a bottle of wine. I sigh when I notice Vincent grabbing his shirt, and attempting to put it on. "Vince?" I ask quietly as I pull two wine glasses from the shelf above the stove.

"Hmm?" He stops what he's doing and quirks an eye brow at me.

"I think Cloud left some of his clothes here..." I place the wine and glasses on the counter and nod in the direction of the stairs. "I mean, I could wash the clothes your wearing...if you want to put something clean on...since you...we bleeding and stuff."

"Is everything ok Tifa?"

"Yes, why?"

"Your babbling."

I mentally slap myself and shake my head. "Sorry...I guess I could use come company..."

"Is that an invitation to stay here for a while?"

I nod and watch as Vincent hands his shirt to me, turning to go upstairs. "Cloud's clothes are...in the trunk...in the hallway closet." I turn and look down at the wine sitting on the counter. "What the hell..." I mumble and pop the cork out, pouring a full glass of wine. I take a big gulp, downing the glass and pour another.

Yep, here I am, with Vincent Valentine upstairs and I'm getting drunk on wine. I look at the clock and see that it's only noon. "It's gonna be a long day..."


End file.
